Ginger! Russia
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Russia is a ginger and wants to have the country's souls. Hope you like it. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia if i did then that means I would be a pretty funny person but sadly my jokes suck.**

**There once was a county called Russia. He was a ginger. He stole the souls of millions but all his freckles were white. The more souls he took the whiter he became. Just like his country. But oddly enough the other countries were immune to this soul snatcher. So to the story we go, the story. Of the. Ginger...Russia!**

"The British man was stupid for refusing to become one with mother Russia I will use his books against him now." Russia mutters to him self as he skims Britain's shelves of magical books but stops when he sees a book labeled Soul snatchers. "This seems interesting Da." Flips to random page and finds a calendar. _Every five hundred years a ginger or soul snatcher is born with the ability to take a country's soul. How do you know this ginger is the county soul snatcher? Well the answer is simple. The ginger must be a county and have white freckles-_"This sounds like me?!" Russia thought then continued reading. _The ginger will not be able to steal countries souls until a full moon appears on their birthday. And that is when every county should cower in fear. Of course there is a way to stop it-_ The rest of the page was ripped off. "Hmmm if the page is not here then that means no one will be able stop me...and then everyone will become one with mother Russia! Yes this will work out quiet well!" The Britain suddenly walked in. "Bloody hell! What are you doing in my house?!" Russia glares at the Brit "You will become one with mother Russia if its the last thing I command your soul to do! Mwahhahahahaha!" Russia smiles then leaves by fading into the shadows after putting the book back. Britain runs over to the book and checks to see what book he was looking at. Britain dropped the book screaming as if he got burnt and then he runs from the house to gather all the nations together. At the meeting every country except Russia was there. Even Sea-land. "There's a huge problem! Russia has found out about the ginger country power!" England exclaimed as loudly as possible. "Oh no!" Everyone started to panic for a second then stopped. "Whats the ginger country power?" America asked. Everyone one nodded to show they need an explanation to. "A ginger country power is basically a special type of ginger that can steal your soul and command you to do whatever they say. No matter what. Of course this type of ginger is special because it only happens every five hundred years or so and the ginger has to be a country, with white freckles. Which means Russia is the ginger and he will be able to steal country souls starting on his birthday. Which means he will make us all become one with mother Russia!" Everyone panicked. Belarus spoke up then. "His birthday is tomorrow." Everyone started running around panicking while England looked for something. He pulled a rope and then a secret passage opened up. "Oh cool dude a secret passage to keep Russia from finding us." America yelled when he saw what England was doing. Everyone looked at him. "We're saved!." Everyone cheered. Everyone one went into the tunnel except for Belarus Who left the room but only Canada noticed and I think we all know that that means nobody will ever be warned. Canada ended up not going threw the tunnel because he was sure Belarus would tell her brother about it so he went home to enjoy a nice hokey game and some hot coco. Belarus really did go to her brother and tell him about where the countries are and how he can get to them.

*Russia's Birthday*

"Happy birthday Brother!" Belarus cheered at midnight. When she looked at her brother his head had such bright red hair on top of it. And an evil smirk was on his face. Time to go and make everyone become one with mother Russia! Except Belarus...After I steal their souls I'll make them keep her as far away from me as possible. I won't have her killed since she helped me but never seeing her again is a great idea. She will never become one with mother Russia. Russia and Belarus found the secret tunnels and wondered threw them looking at all the books on the wall. As they walked on they followed America's voice threw the tunnels and the shouts for him to be quiet Russia started to feel excited and started thinking about how in a way this felt like he was walking to a surprise birthday party or something! Russia shook his head to clear his thoughts. No I am here for their souls. We are not friends or equals. They will become on with mother Russia! Russia made it to the last turn before he reached the other countries and thats where every thing went wrong. All the country's screamed as loud as possible when they saw him. They sounded like girls that just saw there worst nightmares become reality. The whole tunnel started to shake when...BAM! The tunnel Russia was in collapsed. The country's didn't cheer they cried they had lost a friend even though he scared the living crap out of them every time they saw him, he was still there friend. And the fact that he was gone was sad. Russia heard them crying because he wasn't dead the floor had collapsed before the ceiling above him so Russia had fallen into another even older secret tunnel where on the wall there were pictures that told the story of a very lonely ginger country. The country had everything he could every had wanted. But since he had basically stolen the minds of every one of his friends and family he couldn't have fun with them at all. The country decided to end his life in return for his death the souls he took returned to the people he had taken them from and with them the memory's of the lost ginger county. Russia didn't want that. He's not a bad person yeah he hates america but if america wasn't around who would he beat with his pipe. Russia frown and went back up to where the sad people where. "I will not take your soul. I forfeit the ginger power." Russia said to them from behind. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All the country's went into a panic but then settled down realising they still had their souls and minds intact.

And everyone lived happily ever after except for Belarus who was in a full body cast and couldn't ever see Russia again because no country would let her 20 ft near him...Until she started to kill them that is...but that's another story...Mwaahahahahahaah!

**So How'd you like my one shot? I hope ya'll liked it I worked really hard on it and had fun writing it to. check out my other storys if ya get the chance. Thanks! And the is the end of our ginger russia special on Awesomeanimelover98. Check out the other shows. :) :P**


End file.
